Locked Hearts and Dark Secrets
by mayloni
Summary: Locked away in a school of very high standards, is a girl who eyes the excitement of death. No one knows her dark family secret, no one but her best friends Karma and Nagisa. All three now forced to fall into class E are forced to try and assassinate the of so famous Kuro-sensei.


Walking down the hall to the all to brutal principal's office, I looked into each classroom watching all the dumb children being lead on like robots or drones. "Stupid. they think they're smart, but they're merely dependent." I muttered to myself. Nothing could be learned to help you later on life in this school, unless you were striving to become one of the brain dead droning teachers. Which I doubt any child in this school would want. They take so much pride in knowing advanced math and things, but do they even understand how that could apply to the outside world? I do. I know the reason, but they don't. What's the point in learning things you don't know the reason for learning?

I finally faced the two big doors of the evil over lord, or more over principal. I lightly knocked on the door and announced that I was coming in. I opened the door and saw the evil man sitting in his chair and of course my parents sitting there in the two chairs. I looked at them with a blank face. Now knowing whom I am acquainted to doesn't make this easier on me. I know it may seem like I'd do something wrong at school, but unless someone provokes me I'm less likely to want to sadistically murder you. "You are not in trouble, don't worry. We merely have business." The principal said his eyes turning sharp. I walked up to them getting closer to see what was going on. standing between my parents he continued to speak. "We seemed to have come across a very threatening entity. In which needs to be terminated. You have a year to terminate the entity under certain conditions of course. If you fail to assassinate this entity, then the he will proceed to eliminate our very existence." He said sternly.

I shifted my weight to my other foot and he took a deep breath. "Even though you have some of the top scores in this academy, I would like for you to be contained in class-E to terminate the entity. Is this clear?" His voice filled with poison. He spoke so rudely, but I couldn't act out in front of my parents, I might as well put a kill me sign on my forehead. "Understood." My voice came out coldly. "We have discussed it with the principal dear, and you shall continue to receive work from class-A. However, if you do not terminate the target the you will be punished. _Severely_." She spat the last word as if I was some grungy mutt. "I understand mother." I spoke firmly, trying not to make an outburst from the growing rage.

"Alright we will have escort you to class-E." The principal spoke as a man with a pissed off look came up to me and handed me a bag. "You'll need these. I'll explain their purpose on the way to class-E." His said, his voice was deeper than you would have expected it to be. I sighed and walked with the man, bidding fair well to my parents. Me and the man walked in silence. "So you will be starting your second quarter in class-E. There are multiple weapons in the bag. None of which can cause harm to humans. There are bullets for the target and knifes. They'll feel like rubber, but can cause damage. You mustn't interrupt the class as it would be a violation to the other students right to learn, however, if you see an opening to attack please take it." He looked at me as he finished his last sentence and sighed as I showed no emotion what so ever. My blank eyes, never really gave anything away, I guess.

"We're almost there." He spoke as we walked up this mountain trail to a dingy building. "This is the building for class-E." He said and walked me inside. He lead me to a class room in which I heard a voice of all which I am all too familiar with. Nagisa. "Alright class, we have a new student, her name, Luna Clocksworth. She is here under certain circumstances and will be assisting in your mission to eliminate the target. You have till the end of the school year to complete the task. If you don't, the world will be destroyed. You will treat her with the same respect as your peers. that is all continue on _he_ should be here soon." He said and left the class.

I walked to an empty seat in the back and took my place. I'm assuming the target would be our teacher. Of course, what I didn't expect was what our teacher was. A big yellow octopus like creature cane into the room and began to speak. his voice reminded me of a teacher whom actually enjoyed their job, which is something you never really see. He started to take attendance and then everyone began to shoot these air soft guns full if rubber bullets. All while dodging them, he took role. What fools. This is obviously a high ranked target. So why are they having a bunch of children complete the task? I mean this is I nice plan yes, but this entity has to be able to move up to like mock 20. I need to study him before I make a move. look at his thought process and reaction to certain situations and things. I need to find his weaknesses and when he is most vulnerable. He is my new _toy._ Though I'm sure that no one is going to want to be acquainted with me, aside from Nagisa that is.

I've known Nagisa since I was in elementary. He doesn't know what I did all these years while we were friends, but he knew that I would never speak of it. I didn't speak much and he is a kind soul. Though, assassination, that would be something he could be a professional at. With just a bit of training his smile would be the perfect trick to death. Not only that but he looks like a girl, so he would be able to pull off both genders.

"Luna?" The teacher called. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Present." my voice, I never liked it. It was a cold harsh thing. I sounded like I had no soul. Though, one thing I am very good at is being cruel. Hence why I am good friends with a certain person, but I'll fill you in on that later. Everyone was looking at me mouths slightly opened and in shock. "I see you're new to my class, its nice to meet you I am your teacher for this year." He said with no worries. He was a carefree creature. Damn. Wish I could be like that.

We then continued through the day. I ordered a security camera to be set up in a mesh panel in the ceiling so that it would be concealed. I would be able to watch his every move and study him. Stalker-ish I know, but think of it more like a scientists studying a new animal. Only the scientist has an intent to murder its subject when everything is all said and done. Lunch came around and of course I was left out. I walked out of the classroom without anyone noticing. I have a habit of walking lightly as if I'm about to be caught, but then again to be unnoticed is a skill I shall need to have as an assassin. If I didn't mother and father would kill me, and I'm not over exaggerating. I walked out of the building and sat in a tree. I knew everything being taught. I knew everything being taught even in the academy. I'm a straight A student, yet I find no joy in anything in school. I mean nothing. They have no extracurricular activities. It's the only reason I picked up a bunch of different languages and learned how to play multiple instruments. I've got to say, I think being stupid would be more fun. I mean everything would be unknown. I would have joy not knowing that everything in this world will falter into nothingness once I'm gone. All that will be left is the number of lives gone at my hand.

But that's what we're living for, am I right? The rush. the knowledge, and in some cases I guess love. Though I don't even know what the hell that is, in my opinion it's just a myth.

I walked up to a tree and sighed. "Man this is bullshit. I shouldn't have to climb up a tree and be alone for lunch. This is ridiculous. " I muttered to myself in anger. I hit the tree multiple times and it fell over. I could hear the people in the building freaking out, so I hid up in a tree. "Shit, if I get in trouble for this I'm gonna be pissed." I mumbled. Everyone came out side with concerned expressions all over their faces and saw the damaged tree. Everyone circled around the tree and examined it. I quietly walked back to the classroom without being noticed and sat in my seat and acted like nothing was wrong.

Everyone walked back into the classroom and looked at me surprised. "Luna. When did you get in here?" Nagias asked. "Hm? I was always in here. Did you find out what that big noise was?" I asked. He looked confused, but proceeded to speak. "Uh-we found a tree that had been knocked over. There was a huge gash in the side showing something had to have been knocked down, but we don't know what knocked it down." I sighed and looked at the front of the room. "Being here is a pain. I mean half of the time you guys just have trouble with school, but do you all even know the meaning everything you learn? It all has a purpose of course, although it depends on what you plan to be in the future. Quite troublesome if you think about it. Then on top of that you're expected to kill the creature in which teaches you. Yes, great teacher, and loves to teach. However, what's the point in learning the meaning of everything if it all just disappears in a year because we most likely failed to complete the mission." I mumbled to myself. I mean sure if they heard me great, but I doubt they would understand my way of thinking. No one usually ever does. Not even Karma nor Nagisa.

Everyone sat down and teacher creature came back. I stared out the window and wrote out multiple assassination plans. I sketched them out and thought of exactly how he would respond. There was very little chance to kill him, but there is always a way, or so I've been told. We finally were released from the horrid building. I walked down the mountain and stop. I took a deep breath and sighed. I started walking into the woods and stood at a clearing with a small creek. Although most of the weapons I'm carrying are designed to kill the teacher creature, sorry but like it rhymes and like sounds cool, if anything I'll probably call him octopus. Any ways most of my weapons are designed for him, though I do carry a few real weapons, for personal reasons of course.

I took out a few knifes I had stored away in my waist band on my skirt. I then chose a tree and began to practice. The knifes hit the tree exactly where I wanted to and would take about ten normal men to pull each one out of the tree. I sighed. "Damn, this isn't going to help at all. What is the point in this!? I'm not going to be able let my anger and stuff without going overboard. I heard something move in the bushes behind me and with the last knife I threw it at the noise. I heard a small shriek and a thump. I walked over to the source of where the sound came from and saw a small gopher. "What the fuck? I thought gophers lived in a different environment...I thought it was going to be a rabbit or something." I mumbled to myself. I sighed as a I heard a buzzing come from my bag. I walked over to my bag and opened it. I took out my phone and answered it. "Ms. Clocksworth?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Who is this?" I asked with an uneasy voice. "It's an agent from the Under Ground Society." The man explained. "I see, is there something you needed?" I asked concerned. The Under Ground Society [UGS] is a society that my parents created so that professional assassins would have a bunch of connections and wouldn't be out of work. I don't ever get contacted by another assassin, something must be wrong. "It's your parents, they've been killed." He said in an unsure tone.

Silence filled the air as I processed the information just given to me. "I see, what's going to happen to the society?" I asked. "It's being passed down to you. As their only child you are the head of UGS. All the paper work and keys will be handed to you when you enter the UGS building. As for who assassinated your parents, that will be your decision to take action on. I would advise you to meet with their lawyer as they have their will. So, this is all the information I have. Your parents were great on the field. I wish you the best of luck." He said and the line went dead.

I clenched my fist and punched the tree making it fall over. "I better head to the corporation office. " I mumbled to myself and went to the corporation office now carrying the burden of a corporation, school, and the memories of killing men, women, and children.

 **[Word count:2353]**


End file.
